


bucky II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Tree Climbing, Trees, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: bucky's babysitting peter.the tree is a bit too high for peter's climbing skills.





	bucky II

Steve and Tony were out to buy a car for Steve, and they had left it to Bucky to take care of Peter once he’d be back from school. 

The 10-year-old was thrilled beyond extent about that, because Bucky let him do stuff that not even dad let him do. 

“Uncle Bucky! What do you wanna do today? Should we play soccer on the roof? Or we could play video games and eat lots of candy, or you could try one of dad’s suits!”

“Easy kid,” Bucky chuckled as he got up from the couch and threw the newspaper he’d been reading on the table. 

“First of all, I don’t do soccer. Second of all, it’s a beautiful day, so we won’t stay inside. Third, you’re already hyperactive, do you think I’m going to let you have any sugar like that? And lastly, your dad would literally kill me.” 

Peter laughed too, and waved it off like an adult. “Dad wouldn’t KILL you.” He walked closer, stopping to his uncle. “Hmm. How about we go up on the roof?” 

The roof was actually every child’s paradise. Tony had planted literal trees in a bio compound when they had adopted Peter, and had built an entire playground there. The plastic and steel playground weren’t put in that much use as Peter loved the big trees way too much. 

“Alright, that sounds fair,” Bucky said, smiling at his nephew and no more than a few minutes later, he himself was sitting on the lowest branch of the tree, reading a book Steve had given him, while Peter climbed up towards the crown. 

The day was beautiful. Summer was fast approaching and it was already 70 degrees outside. The view from the top of the tree was unbelievably beautiful. It was about 1000 feet high up, and you could really see beyond New York City. 

Peter enjoyed the view a little, then dared himself to climb into difficult positions, aware of Bucky’s strength and knowing that his uncle could get him out of any situation. 

“Uncle Bucky, I’m thirsty.” 

The man chuckled in response. “Then go get something to drink kid.” 

“But I don’t want to get down.” Peter was high up, and it would surely take him a while to get down. On the other hand, he knew that arguing with Bucky was like talking to an actual fossil. 

So he took off to get back down. He was at about three quarters of the height of the tree. That alone were about 50 feet, and it was quite obvious why Bucky was the only one who let Peter climb that high. “Be careful,” Bucky said at some point, still absorbed into the book in front of him. 

“Duuh,” Peter said, still on his way down. 

Bucky read for a while before realizing that Peter probably wouldn’t be able to get completely down by himself, as he’d had to help him get up on the first branch in the first place. “Wait kid, don’t-“ 

He was cut off when Peter hung himself down from the very branch Bucky was sitting on, trying to jump off and land on his feet. Yet before coming to a halt on the ground, the boy scraped his knee at the tree and landed on his foot in an odd.

Bucky jumped down in a super soldier move, landing next to his nephew with a thud. “Peter?” He touched the boy’s shoulder, who looked up at him, face expressionless aside from glossy eyes. But, as anyone knows, one worried look by a parental figure and a kid will bawl their eyes out, whether they’re hurt or not.

And Peter was no different to the other kids. Bucky saw his nephew’s expression change, the tears spilling over, his lower lip pushing forward and his forehead forming into a frown. 

“Hey,” Bucky said, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Tell me, where does it hurt?” 

“M…My foot and…. My knee.” 

Bucky took Peter’s thin leg into his hand, examining the scraped knee. Then, he took the other leg into his hand, at which the slightest movement made Peter flinch. The foot was swollen a little, and partly bruised. “Oh kid, I think we have to get you to the hospital,” he told the boy and then got up. 

“No I… Uncle Bruce can fix this,” Peter convinced himself, wiping off the tears that were replaced with new ones right away. 

Bucky got up, picked Peter up by the armpits and placed him on his hip, careful not to move the foot any further. The boy lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder, wetting the shirt with his tears. 

“It’s okay kid, your fathers will be home soon and we’ll go together,” Bucky whispered, stroking Peter’s hair with his hand and holding him tight as he entered the elevator. 

“Captain Rogers and Master Stark have arrived in the living room,” Jarvis informed them on their way down. 

“Steve?” Bucky called through the living room once the elevator came to a halt. And his best friend came right around the corner. 

“Hey guys- What happened?” Steve looked at his son cradled into Bucky’s muscular arms, taking in the scraped knee and swollen ankle. 

“He fell off the tree.” Steve sighed.

“It’s not uncle Bucky’s fault, pops. He wanted to help me and I jumped off by myself,” Peter declared. 

“It’s okay Peter. We’ll have to get an x-ray of your foot though.” Steve motioned for Bucky to hand him over his crying child while calling for Tony. 

The billionaire approached after a few seconds and was briefed with what had happened. And off they were for the hospital.

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky said as him and Tony walked behind the other two, on their way to one of the dozens of cars. 

“Don’t worry Buck, you’re letting him be a kid. Imagine how he’ll feel showing off a cast signed by all the Avengers.” 

This made Bucky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> lol so I really wanted to write the next one with Rhodey or Wanda but I realized only Bucky would be irresponsible enough to let it happen.


End file.
